Brèves, brèves Saints-Valentin
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Ensemble de textes brefs à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, sur plusieurs personnages de Night Head Genesis. Présence d'un yaoi, d'un yuri et d'une relation entre professeur et élève. Première partie : couples canons ou presque. Seconde partie : Amitié et Famille (parce qu'on les aime aussi). Connaîtra peut-être une troisième partie de crack shippings. /posté le 13 pour le 14\.
1. Couples canons (ou presque)

_Couples canons (ou presque)_

* * *

**Takiko x Megumi**

Depuis maintenant deux ans, Takiko faisait toujours en sorte d'être seule à la Saint-Valentin. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, lorsque, comme elle, on changeait de petit ami comme de chaussures - une habitude qui avait commencé il y avait plus de cinq ans. Mais deux ans plus tôt, elle avait décidé d'être toujours seule à l'occasion de cette fête. Ce jour-là, elle avait un véritable amour à célébrer.

Alors, pendant que la brume voilant les rues désertes et les feux de signalisation se dissipait, elle revêtit son sweet-shirt violet à capuche par-dessus son short de pyjama. Dans ses bras, un bouquet de roses blanches. Elle marcha droit jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Parvenue à un endroit bien particulier, elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe emperlée de rosée qui lui mouilla les genoux et déposa le bouquet de fleurs devant elle d'un geste amoureux, presque révérencieux.

"Bonjour, mon amour, murmura-t-elle tristement à l'eau immobile."

C'était ici que deux ans plus tôt, la fille dont elle était tombée amoureuse s'était ouvert les veines et avait attendu de se vider lentement de son sang, au bord de la rivière. C'était ici que Takiko aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

"Bonne Saint-Valentin, Megumi, chuchota-t-elle."

Même si Megumi n'a jamais su et ne pourra jamais l'entendre.

* * *

**Naoto x Kanako**

Aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, Kanako se trouvait enfermée dans son bureau, en train de vérifier des feuilles de comptes et de relire des bulletins de paye. Elle détestait son nouveau travail, il lui donnait la migraine. En plus de présenter une absence totale d'amusement ou d'excitation. Mener des recherches médiales lui manquait. Dieu comme ça lui _manquait_ ! Mais elle l'avait promis à Naoto. D'ailleurs... elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, juste à côté de son bureau. Normalement, il devrait arriver d'ici peu.

On frappa soudain à la porte et l'ex-scientifique bondit de sa chaise, le coeur battant. Elle se força au calme, arrangea ses cheveux acajou, vérifia dans la vitre que son tailleur tombait bien et que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé, puis elle alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil, elle trouva Naoto, aussi posé et ténébreux que d'habitude. A sa grande honte, elle rougit comme une jeune lycéenne et tâcha de dissimuler son embarras en rajustant le col de sa chemise. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer ! Ils s'étaient juste croisés par hasard dans la rue, et elle lui avait proposé de venir récupérer son mouchoir, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rendu.

A partir de là, la marche à suivre n'était pas très compliquée. Il suffisait de se saluer poliment, d'échanger deux banalités sur le seuil du bureau, puis Kanako irait chercher son mouchoir et le lui rendrait. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Et pourtant, dès que Naoto ouvrit la bouche, la jeune femme perdit totalement le sens des réalités.

Elle franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et lui, porté par le même élan qu'elle, s'élança à sa rencontre et l'étreignit étroitement. Elle se pendit à son cou, il l'enlaça par la taille. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées et échangeaient des baisers fiévreux et passionnés. Naoto la fit reculer dans la pièce sans cesser de l'embrasser et il referma la porte derrière eux. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient par terre. Dix minutes après, ils entamaient ce que font tous les amoureux de la Terre. Trois heures après, Naoto était parti mais il n'avait pas récupéré son mouchoir. Kanako sourit. Tant pis. Cette fois encore, ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

* * *

**Futami x Natsuko**

Futami avait beau ne plus posséder d'enveloppe de chair et de sang, il se surprenait à ressentir encore des sentiments. En grande partie de l'excitation devant ce monde immense et sans aucune barrière qu'il découvrait depuis sa transformation. Une conscience aigüe de l'importance de sa mission , aussi. Et de l'amour. Il repensait encore souvent à Natsuko qu'il aimait tant, qui avait rendu à la vie son âme desséchée. Il n'avait peut-être plus vraiment conscience du temps, qui n'avait plus aucune emprise sur son corps et son esprit, mais savait que c'était la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. Alors, au gré de ses pérégrinations dans l'espace insondable qui entourait la Terre, il lui envoya un unique message. Un coeur, qui apparut comme de nulle part sur l'écran du téléphone portable de la jeune femme. Ni numéro ni visage n'étaient associés à cette délicatesse attention, mais Natsuko comprit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour penser si tendrement à elle un jour comme celui-ci.

* * *

**Naoya x Shouko**

Autour de lui, tout semblait voilé par la brume. Ce n'était qu'absence totale de consistance, de haut, de bas. Il n'y avait que... l'univers. Un petit bout de monde, loin de tout, presque secret. Naoya regarda autour de lui, intrigué mais guère inquiet. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà vécue par le passé, à une occasion... Et cette occasion, c'était...

"Shouko ? murmura-t-il, étonné.

-Oui..."

Le jeune homme se retourna, mais derrière lui, il n'y avait que du vide. Il pivota de nouveau, et il sentit deux bras fantomatiques s'enrouler autour de lui avec la légèreté d'une volute de brouillard.

"Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, murmura Shouko dans un souffle. Je ne sais même pas de quelle façon je suis parvenue à venir ici, mais... je voulais te revoir.

-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, répondit doucement Naoya en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi..."

Après cinq années, il n'avait jamais oublié la jeune fille, et il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Et il était heureux de voir que, malgré les mondes et les dimensions qui les séparaient désormais, Shouko trouverait toujours un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à lui, sous sa forme irisée et éclatante de couleurs de jeune fille aux ailes de papillon.

* * *

**Naoya x Rena**

Naoya avait pris le train depuis Tokyo pour se rendre dans la ville où habitait Rena. Ça portait sans doute à confusion, de retourner auprès de la jeune fille le jour de la Saint-Valentin, lui qui avait déjà repoussé ses avances implicites, mais tant pis, il avait envie de la revoir. Alors, il avait acheté un billet de train, un bouquet de fleurs, une boîte de chocolats et il était parti. En laissant son frère derrière lui, mais de toute façon, Naoto avait des choses à faire.

Il avait pris le bus depuis la gare et était parvenu, non sans mal, à retrouver la maison de Rena, perché dans la montagne. Pour l'occasion, il s'était mieux habillé. Il avait même mis une chemise. Timidement, il toqua à la porte. A son grand soulagement, ce fut Rena qui lui ouvrit. La jeune fille tiqua, stupéfaite, et resta comme figée sur le seuil.

"Rena..., commença Naoya, le bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, je..."

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Naoya sursauta, puis devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

"Re... Rena-san..., balbutia-t-il lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, pris au dépourvu par sa réaction."

Mais elle recommença aussitôt à l'embrasser et il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. Finalement, il laissa tomber le bouquet et les chocolats au sol et lui rendit ses baisers. C'était, en réalité, son tout premier.

* * *

**Yukihiko x Naomi **

Sa femme Naomi ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi radieuse que ce jour-là, tandis qu'elle mettait le couvert pour leur dîner de Saint-Valentin. Elle chantonnait, le coeur léger, en déposant assiettes et couverts sur la nappe blanche.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ce soir ? s'enquit Yukihiko, souriant, en venant la prendre par la taille. Est-ce qu'on célèbre quelque chose de particulier ? Autre que la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Oui, chéri : j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer."

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il dévisagea son épouse, incrédule, mais son visage rayonnant prouvait bien assez qu'elle ne mentait pas.

"C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-il, transporté de joie. Il y a si longtemps que nous attendions ce moment !

-Je le sais !"

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, aussi heureux qu'il est possible de l'être.

"Papa ? Maman ? Est-ce que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger ?"

Yukihiko et Naomi se tournèrent vers leur fils, âgé de cinq ans, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient trouvé personne pour le garder, mais peu importait. Ce soir, plus que les autres, était un soir spécial.

"Viens par ici, Naoto, l'invita Yukihiko en se penchant pour le soulever dans ses bras. Papa et Maman ont quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-C'est quoi ?"

Yukihiko et Naomi se regardèrent, se sourirent, puis cette dernière annonça, radieuse :

"Naoto, Maman a fait des tests aujourd'hui, et... elle va avoir un bébé !

-Un bébé ?"

Les yeux du jeune Naoto s'arrondirent de stupéfaction.

"Tu veux dire... qu'il y a un bébé ? Là ? Dans ton ventre ? s'enquit-il en se penchant dans les bras de son père pour toucher l'estomac de sa mère.

-Oui, mon chéri. N'est-ce-pas formidable ?

-Oh, oui !"

Le petit garçon se tortilla pour échapper aux bras de son père et, une fois à terre, il posa ses deux mains sur le ventre de Naomi.

"Un bébé, répéta-t-il, les yeux ronds d'admiration. C'est un petit frère, hein, Maman ?

-Ça, on ne le sait pas encore, mon chéri, répondit Naomi en riant. Mais ça te fait plaisir ?

-Oui, très ! C'est la plus belle Saint-Valentin du monde entier !"

La future mère sourit, attendrie. C'était vrai, après tout. Quelle plus belle Saint-Valentin que celle où l'on apprend que sa famille va s'agrandir ?

* * *

**Sakie x Tsuzuki **

Pour Sakie, la Saint-Valentin était un jour comme les autres. En fait, il était même _pire_ que les autres. Car ses camarades de classe prenaient un malin plaisir à la railler plus que d'ordinaire, pointant du doigt le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami -honte suprême pour une fille de son âge-, et que le seul homme à avoir accepté de l'approcher, c'était Tsuzuki, leur professeur principal. Qui, en plus, n'avait même pas pour lui d'être particulièrement jeune ou beau. Ces filles allaient probablement trouver un nouveau moyen de l'humilier proprement avant de rentrer chez elles retrouver leur mignon, ténébreux, et parfait petit ami.

Sakie soupira, vaincue d'avance, en refermant son casier. Elle regagna pesamment la sortie du lycée, s'attendant à voir Mihoko ou Kazumi l'empoigner par le col pour la traîner jusqu'au gymnase, ou bien aux toilettes des filles, l'enfermer et lui faire subir des traitements tous plus infâmes les uns que les autres. C'était terrible à dire, mais elle avait l'habitude, maintenant... même si ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Rien de d'y penser, la jeune fille avait les jambes en compote.

Mais, quand elle parvint devant les grilles de l'établissement, tendue comme la corde d'un arc, elle eut la stupeur de constater que rien ne s'était passé. Ni Noriko ni Rie n'étaient subitement apparues de derrière un arbre, Miwa ne l'avait pas empoignée par les cheveux pour la tirer dans un recoin. En fait, la cour du lycée était déserte. Il n'y avait... personne.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Sakie, toujours sur le qui-vive."

Elle remarqua alors, à travers l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment, ses cinq tortionnaires en train de la foudroyer du regard, mauvaises. Stupéfaite, Sakie comprit alors qu'elles se trouvaient en retenue, collées par... elle aperçut également Tsuzuki derrière la vitre et elle comprit. Il avait dû parvenir à les coincer en train de préparer un sale coup, elles qui étaient si difficiles à prendre en flagrant délit, et les avait envoyées en retenue pour la soirée. Ce qui voulait dire... qu'elle était libre, vraiment libre ! La jeune fille avait encore du mal à y croire, mais Tsuzuki lui jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre et elle comprit qu'il avait fait ça pour elle. Pour elle, afin qu'elle puisse avoir un jour de répit... avec leur liaison interdite et clandestine, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Mais, pour Sakie, c'était déjà immense.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sourit à son professeur de l'autre côté de la vitre. Et puis, elle rentra chez elle. Sans nouveau bleu, sans nouvelle égratignure, cette fois.

* * *

**Naoto x Mariko **

Lorsqu'il s'était enfui du centre de recherches avec Naoya, de cette prison dans laquelle ils avaient grandi, Naoto n'avait pas du tout pensé à Mariko. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de saisir cette seule, cette unique chance de retrouver leur liberté volée. Quand il l'avait revue à Tokyo, un peu plus tard, il avait juste été triste de constater qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui, car il savait que cet amour ne connaîtrait jamais de réponse. Mais quand ils étaient revenus au centre, suivant les messages alarmants que Naoya recevait, et qu'ils avaient trouvé l'endroit carbonisé, sans aucune trace de la femme aux cheveux bruns, son coeur s'était emballé de panique.

"Où sont les autres ? Et où est Mariko ? avait-il exigé de savoir auprès de Mikuriya."

Leur ancien tuteur ne pouvait pas leur donner de réponses, et quelques semaines plus tard, Naoto repensait encore, lourdement, à cette femme qui avait été pour lui comme une amie. Et puis, un beau jour, il l'aperçut dans le reflet d'une vitre, qui l'observait, hésitante. A ce moment-là, il cessa de penser à Kanako et aux passants qui les entouraient; il se dépêcha vers la jeune femme et, après l'avoir étreinte, il lui donna un doux, un profond baiser, celui qu'elle avait tant rêvé et jamais obtenu de lui.

Si l'on en croyait les affiches roses décorées de gros cœurs qui ornaient les murs et les vitrines des salons de thé, on pouvait dire que le timing était parfait.

* * *

**Naoya x Tsukiko **(OC de Taura Fall~ Parce que ce pairing devrait -modérément- exister dans l'anime !)

Naoya avait été vraiment réticent à l'idée d'abandonner son frère pour aller compter fleurette à son petit ami le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Mais, comme l'avait dit Naoto, c'était tout aussi difficile -voire plus- d'assister sans rien dire et sans rien faire, comme un spectateur indésirable, aux adorables marques d'affection qu'échangeaient les deux tourtereaux. C'était bien assez souvent le cas ces derniers temps, puisqu'ils trimballaient Tsukiko partout avec eux. Donc, après avoir répété à Naoya que, oui, il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul, et que, non, ce n'était pas grave s'ils se voyaient moins souvent ces derniers temps (enfin, si, c'était grave, parce que ça le rendait terriblement triste, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à y faire de toute façon), il avait claqué la porte au nez de son cadet. Qui était parti retrouver Tsukiko, le coeur oscillant entre remords et ravissement.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient embrassés tendrement, et puis Tsukiko avait pris timidement (car tout chez lui reflétait une délicatesse et une timidité charmantes) Naoya par la main et ils étaient entrés dans le petit appartement qu'il louait.

Pour la Saint-Valentin, ils n'avaient rien prévu d'extravagant, ni de traditionnel. Pas de restaurant, de promenade sous les étoiles ou de film romantique. Ils s'installèrent simplement sur le lit du jeune homme, Tsukiko appuyé contre les oreillers, Naoya assis sur ses genoux, leurs jambes entremêlées. Durant de longues minutes, ils échangèrent des baisers, et puis Naoya ôta son sweat-shirt et Tsukiko, sa chemise. Ils s'enlacèrent à demi et le jeune télépathe positionna ses yeux bien en face de ceux de son amant. Tsukiko y plongea son regard, et tout en caressant tendrement les bras et les épaules nus de Naoya, il se perdit dans ses yeux, revivant, grâce à son pouvoir, des instants de la vie du jeune homme. Mais des instants à eux, qu'ils avaient partagés depuis leur rencontre, la timidité et l'attraction du début, les fous rires, les peurs. Mais le tout rempli de tendresse. Naoya, à son tour, grâce à ses propres pouvoirs, perçut le bonheur, l'affection et la plénitude de Tsukiko couler dans son esprit, comme une paisible mélodie tranquille. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, alors même qu'il était bref, si bref.


	2. Amitié & famille

Amitié et famille

* * *

**Miki et Shouko**

Miki observait au loin ses enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Sa fille, âgée de dix ans, vêtue d'une mignonne robe blanche qui volait autour d'elle dans le vent. Ses deux fils, de sept et cinq ans, poursuivant leur sœur sur leurs petites jambes, adorables dans leurs vêtements aux couleurs pastelles. D'ici, ils avaient l'air d'un doux et vaporeux tableau impressionniste.

Et, juste à côté du banc sur lequel se trouvait Miki, il y avait un landau blanc où dormait paisiblement sa deuxième fille, encore un tout petit bébé âgé d'à peine quelques mois. D'ici quelques minutes, le père des enfants viendrait rejoindre Miki sur son banc. Il l'embrasserait sur la joue, lui offrirait un bouquet de fleurs et l'emmènerait dîner pour la Saint-Valentin, alors que les quatre bambins rejoindraient leur nounou. Miki leva la tête vers le ciel bleu pastel.

_"Miki. Tu vivras très heureuse et tu auras beaucoup d'enfants."_

A chaque fois qu'elle contemplait sa famille, elle repensait à ces mots, dernières paroles que sa meilleure amie avait prononcées avant de disparaître pour ne jamais revenir. Où qu'elle soit, Miki espérait à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait les voir.

* * *

**Takiko et Yoshimi **

Takiko ne sembla pas relever sa présence et Yoshimi ne l'y força pas. Elle se laissa simplement glisser auprès d'elle sur la barrière métallique qui délimitait l'endroit où de grandes pentes d'herbe prenaient le pas sur le trottoir et s'étendaient jusqu'à la rivière en contrebas. Takiko ne dit rien, et Yoshimi de parla pas plus. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, elle demanda, sa voix se perdant presque dans les souffles du vent :

"Elle te manque ?"

Takiko attendit qu'un camion passe.

"Tous les jours, répondit-elle lorsqu'il eut filé sur la route. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi."

Elles restèrent assises sur la barrière, les yeux dans le vague, à regarder clapoter l'eau claire de la rivière.

* * *

**Hitomi et Rena**

Il était vingt-et-une heures passées, et en cette soirée de semaine du mois de février, des claquements secs sur des touches de clavier résonnaient encore dans la maison, plongée dans une demi-pénombre. Depuis le seuil de la salle de séjour, Rena observa sa sœur, concentrée sur son ordinateur, le sourcil froncé, mâchonnant le stylo qu'elle utilisait parfois pour prendre des notes sur un calepin, concentrée. Sa tasse de thé était vide depuis longtemps; il n'y avait plus aucun fruit dans la corbeille où elle piochait parfois une clémentine pour se redonner des forces. Rena secoua la tête. Bon, il était temps d'intervenir. Pour le bien d'Hitomi, au moins.

"Grande sœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais à travailler si tard ? s'enquit-elle en appuyant sur l'interrupteur, quoi qu'elle connût déjà la réponse à cette question."

Hitomi sursauta et cligna des yeux, comme réveillée par la soudaine lumière qui envahit la pièce. Elle tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur et sourit, les yeux un peu fatigués.

"J'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour demain, avoua-t-elle.

-Toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Rena en récupérant une petite casserole dans l'évier. Tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu avais à faire, et plus encore. Tu essaies de ne pas penser à ton fiancé, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Hitomi ne répondit rien. A l'écran de son ordinateur, des plannings de toutes les couleurs et des fiches d'instruction brillaient dans la lumière vive dispensée par la machine, mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Les yeux fixes, elle regardait dans le vague. Il y avait déjà des semaines que son fiancé... n'était plus son fiancé. Qu'il l'avait quittée parce que son père était très mal vu par la communauté de la ville.

Rena ne chercha pas à interrompre son flot de souvenirs. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer, remplit de nouveau la corbeilles d'agrumes, se pencha par-dessus sa sœur pour enregistrer ses dossiers et refermer doucement l'ordinateur.

"Grande sœur, dit-elle doucement, il est temps que tu arrêtes de ressasser tout ça, tu ne crois pas ?"

Hitomi redressa lentement la tête, l'air absent. Ses yeux gris se fixèrent finalement sur ceux, identiques, de sa petite sœur. Elle lui sourit, et son regard reprit de la profondeur, perdit un peu de sa tristesse et de sa mélancolie.

"Oui, acquiesça-t-elle doucement. Tu as sans doute raison."

La Saint-Valentin était pour tous les gens qu'on aime, après tout.

* * *

**Naoto et Naoya I **

"Naoya, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ?

-Chut, Nii-san. Ne parle pas aussi fort, on va attirer l'attention sur nous.

-On attire _déjà_ l'attention, Naoya. Est-ce que tu vois vraiment des points communs entre eux et nous ?"

Autour de la table où ils s'étaient installés, à la terrasse d'un restaurant, ce n'était que couples amoureux et béats, souriant, aux anges. Toute cette mièvrerie embarrassait un peu Naoto, mais Naoya avait presque l'air aussi heureux que les couples attablés.

Naoto soupira, un peu perplexe, et fixa son frère. La tête légèrement inclinée sur le dossier de sa chaise, comme s'il offrait son visage aux rayons du soleil (sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil ce jour-là), les yeux fermés, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Naoto sourit, mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

"Tu es vraiment bizarre, lâcha-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise.

-Tu peux parler, Nii-san, rétorqua son frère en le foudroyant d'un regard vexé.

-Moi au moins, je ne me nourris pas des bonnes ondes diffusées par les couples d'amoureux à la Saint-Valentin. Tu sais que ça pourrait être considéré comme du voyeurisme, ça ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir !"

Mais Naoya rougit, embarrassé. D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu bizarre. Mais il était si souvent assailli de pensées noires, cruelles et négatives qu'un peu de douceur, de joie et de paix lui offrait un divin interlude d'apaisement. Il aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter... non ?

"C'est ça, ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua Naoto, amusé. Tu espionnes leurs pensées heureuses, Naoya.

-Je n'espionne pas ! Je... je profite seulement de leurs ondes positives. Ça ne m'arrive pas très souvent..."

Il paraissait triste, tout à coup. Naoto rebascula en avant et posa sa main sur son bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Naoya. Je comprends."

Le jeune homme lui retourna un petit sourire.

"Bon. Si on doit rester ici toute la journée à espionner des couples d'amoureux, j'espère au moins que la nourriture est bonne, déclara le grand frère, bourru."

* * *

**Naoto et Hitomi**

En à peine une heure, Naoto était devenu un quasi-professionnel de l'origami sur serviettes. D'abord, il s'était entrainé sur la sienne, puis sur celle de Naoya, et finalement, celles d'Hitomi et de Rena y étaient passées aussi. Un oiseau, un papillon, un lotus, un chat... Le pliage de serviettes de table offrait pour avantage certain d'occuper ses mains et ses pensées, et donc de le distraire un instant de l'énorme gêne dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une gêne... épaisse. Carrément insupportable. Mais, en l'occurrence, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Il était coincé, entre la table devant lui, la fenêtre du restaurant à sa droite, Naoya à sa gauche et une autre table derrière lui. Hitomi, juste en face, se trouvait exactement dans la même situation, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé, il aurait sûrement trouvé ça drôle.

Dépité, l'homme aux cheveux noirs baissa les yeux sur les quatre origamis de serviettes rouges disséminés en face de lui sur la table. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Hitomi, l'air aussi gênée que lui. Ils se sourirent brièvement, désabusés, puis détournèrent la tête. A tout hasard, leur regard se fixa sur Naoya et Rena, assis juste à côté d'eux. Les deux jeunes gens papillonnaient, aux anges, sans cesser de se sourire et de glousser bêtement. Oui, eux étaient absolument ravis de cette sortie dont ils étaient les investigateurs. Aucune pensée compatissante pour leurs aînés, qu'ils avaient traînés ici sans leur demander leurs avis et laissés, dès le début de la soirée, se noyer dans leur gêne. Naoto foudroya son frère du regard, furieux. Il remarqua alors qu'Hitomi faisait de même avec sa sœur. L'un comme l'autre, ils les ignorèrent royalement.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, amusés. L'embarras sembla s'évaporer légèrement.

"Si vous voulez, je peux vous apprendre à faire un lotus en papier, proposa solennellement Naoto."

* * *

**Naoto et Yoshimi**

Naoto venait de faire ses courses au petit centre commercial du sud de Tokyo qu'il fréquentait d'habitude. L'endroit était clair, ensoleillé, calme, un vrai petit coin apaisant et tranquille. Il ne pensait à rien de particulier (ou plutôt, il pensait à plusieurs choses à la fois) lorsqu'une lycéenne se planta soudain devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et prit un instant pour la reconnaître.

"Yoshimi-san ? lança-t-il, surpris."

Il y avait des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu la lycéenne, depuis que Naoya et lui l'avaient sauvée du suicide forcé. Il avait apprécié son inquiétude et sa préoccupation sincères lorsqu'ils s'étaient élancés aux trousses du tueur. C'était la première fois que des gens éprouvaient ce genre de chose pour eux, surtout en connaissant leurs pouvoirs.

Elle se tenait là, sur le trottoir, vêtue d'un short et d'un pull en cachemire rose, son pendentif en cristal (souvenir de Megumi, sa meilleure amie défunte) scintillant au soleil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Naoto, désarçonné par son regard déterminé."

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle brandit une petite boîte juste sous le nez de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"J'ai acheté ça pour vous, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Merci de tout coeur pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée. J'espère... que ça vous plaira, et que... que allez bien tous les deux. Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissante de nous avoir sauvés."

Ce petit discours décousu prononcé, et une fois que Naoto, éberlué, eut saisi son présent dans ses mains, elle s'en alla d'une démarche légère. L'homme aux cheveux noirs la regarda partir, abasourdi. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur la petite boîte. Un cadeau de Saint-Valentin amical ? De la part d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait vue qu'à une seule occasion, et pendant guère plus de deux jours ?

Une certaine émotion lui réchauffa le coeur. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et sourit. C'était doux. C'était très doux.

* * *

**Sakie et Tomomi**

Tomomi trouva sa sœur recroquevillée dans un coin, épaules basses, genoux remontés sous le menton et yeux dans le vague. Le coeur serré, la jeune collégienne se rapprocha. Même si elle jouait à la candide devant ses parents, ses amis, et les amis de sa famille, elle savait parfaitement que sa grande sœur se faisait harceler à l'école, et ce, depuis très longtemps. Elle n'était pas idiote. Ni aveugle. Elle savait que sa sœur souffrait. Aujourd'hui encore, le groupe de filles qui la tyrannisait avait dû la railler et la huer à propos de son statut de célibataire, alors qu'elle était quand même âgée de dix-sept ans, et de sa relation "dégoûtante" avec leur professeur principal. Quant bien même chaque fille fantasmât sur l'un de leurs enseignants, plus ou moins en secret.

Tomomi s'approcha.

"Grande sœur. Il est temps d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ?"

Sakie ne répondit pas. Tout juste eut-elle la décence de lever la tête vers sa cadette, les yeux vides.

"Tout va bien se passer, assura Tomomi d'un ton qu'elle voulut léger, en se penchant vers sa sœur pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Ces filles ne savent pas de quoi elles parlent. Moi, je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment, et que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu repousses les gens.

-Tomomi..."

La voix de Sakie était aussi vague que son regard. Son corps aussi; lorsque la jeune collégienne le souleva avec difficulté pour mettre sa sœur debout, il répondit docilement, mais demeura aussi lourd et amorphe que celui d'une poupée de chiffons. Prudemment, un pas après l'autre, Tomomi les guida toutes les deux sur le chemin de la maison.

Là, elle prit les choses en main. La bâtisse était vide -leurs parents, sur son insistance, étaient partis dîner au restaurant, à contrecœur car ils rechignaient de laisser seule leur aînée si fragile. Mais Sakie n'était pas seule, justement. Tomomi était là, à ses côtés.

Elle la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire d'une eau chaude et délicieuse dans laquelle elle dispersa, pêle-mêle, divers sels de bain. Elle surveilla attentivement leur dissolution dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils produisent une mousse rose et légère tout à fait respectable, puis elle déshabilla sa sœur amorphe et la plongea dans le bain. Elle ôta elle aussi son uniforme, la rejoignit dans l'eau et, comme quand elles étaient petites filles, elle lui lava longuement les cheveux, faisant seule la conversation sans se soucier de savoir si sa sœur l'écoutait. Au milieu des bulles roses et de la mousse à la bonne odeur de framboise, elle lui raconta sa journée, ses amis, ses professeurs au collège, sans oublier de mentionner, entre deux anecdotes, à quel point elle l'aimait, son bonheur d'avoir hérité d'une sœur comme elle. Sakie ne répondit rien, mais le coeur y était.

Une fois le bain terminé, Tomomi les habilla toutes les deux de leur pyjama préféré -celui de Sakie était en coton épais et décoré de petits nuages- et poussa sa sœur dans son lit, au milieu d'un océan de peluches. Elle descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour empiler des bols de céréales remplies de sucre sur un plateau, des carafes de jus d'orange et des friandises multicolores. Elle emporta tout ça jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage, et cette collation bourrée de saccarose leur fit office de dîner. Elle dut donner la becquée sa sœur, bien sûr. Mais peu importait. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un doux moyen de la consoler.

Après quoi, Tomomi les enroula toutes les deux dans les couvertures du lit de Sakie.

"Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle fermement en plantant un baiser sur le front de sa grande sœur. Et je t'aimerais toujours. Je te le promets."

Sakie demeura inerte, mais les vagues de dépression, de noirceur et de souffrance qui parvenaient jusqu'à Tomomi s'allégèrent. La jeune fille sourit. On avait donc bien raison de célébrer l'amour, songea-t-elle en se blottissant contre Sakie. Une fois encore, c'était le remède à bien des maux qui tourmentaient sa sœur.

* * *

**Naoto et Naoya II **

"Naoya, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, déclara Naoto en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Tu te fais du mal pour rien."

A travers la fenêtre du restaurant, le jeune homme fixait la silhouette radieuse d'une fille aux cheveux bruns coupés court et aux yeux gris. Elle discutait avec un garçon de son âge, riait et lui posait de temps en temps la main sur le bras. Elle semblait heureuse. Insouciante. Amoureuse.

Avec une grimace, Naoya se retourna. Son frère le fixait, une peine sincère au fond des yeux. Sa main sur son épaule le gratifia d'une pression compatissante, et des pensées très douces affluèrent dans son esprit. Curieusement, cette affection fit monter plus de larmes aux yeux du jeune homme. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait initié cette séparation avec la jeune fille, que c'était lui qui avait repoussé ses avances pour ne pas laisser son frère tout seul. Mais quand même. Cette défection faisait mal.

"Viens, Naoya. Rentrons à l'hôtel."

Naoto posa gentiment sa main dans son dos et le guida jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à l'hôtel, il ne lui posa pas de questions, ne lui demanda pas comment il se sentait. Il le laissa dîner, se doucher, se mettre au lit sans rien dire. Mais une fois que toutes les lumières se furent éteintes dans la chambre, il se glissa avec lui dans le lit.

"Naoya... ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il en sentant des larmes chaudes couler sur les joues de son frère."

Le jeune homme étouffa un sanglot et, dans un réflexe incontrôlé, il se blottit contre son frère.

"Naoya... Naoya, ça va aller, chuchota Naoto contre ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Ça va aller..."

Il resserra tendrement ses bras autour de son petit frère et le berça contre son torse. Naoya étouffa plusieurs sanglots contre son t-shirt, mais le sentir se convulser de chagrin dans ses bras suffit à briser le coeur de Naoto. Toute cette souffrance... il détestait voir son frère aussi malheureux. Naoya était une personne trop douce et trop sensible pour souffrir autant. Et puis, ils avaient bien assez subi d'épreuves au cours de leur vie, ils auraient dû avoir le droit au bonheur, eux aussi. Et pourtant... cette fois encore, ils étaient condamnés par leurs pouvoirs. Leurs terribles pouvoirs...

"Nii-san... ne t'inquiète pas..., chuchota Naoya contre son torse, la voix nouée de sanglots. Ça... ça ira...

-Naoya...

-Je sais que ça ira... tant... tant que tu resteras toujours avec moi..."

Naoto le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il était tellement courageux, son petit frère... Tellement plus fort que la plupart des gens, et lui le premier, semblaient le croire. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentit une vague de fierté et de tendresse lui soulever la poitrine. Oui... après tout, être ensemble leur avait toujours permis de surmonter toutes les épreuves... l'abandon de leurs parents, la captivité du centre de recherches, la cruauté des gens, la violence de l'Ark... Ensemble, ils surmonteraient ce chagrin d'amour une nouvelle fois.

"Oui, murmura Naoto en glissant sa main derrière son cou pour lui caresser tendrement la nuque. Je serai toujours avec toi.

-Merci..."

Naoya passa le restant de la nuit à pleurer sur cette jeune fille qu'il aimait et qui avait fini par l'oublier, quoi que ce fût entièrement de sa faute à lui. Mais il pleurait dans les bras de son frère. Et c'était le meilleur endroit pour surmonter un chagrin d'amour.

* * *

**Naoto et Naoya III **

Naoto prit bien garde à ne pas allumer la lumière par réflexe. Son frère dormait sûrement, recroquevillé sous les couvertures, et se prendre autant de clarté de plein fouet sur ses paupières fermées n'avait rien d'agréable. Il se dirigea donc dans le noir, prudemment, jusqu'à son lit. Il ôta sa veste, ses chaussures et son jean, qu'il échangea contre le pantalon de survêtement qu'il mettait pour dormir. Il allait se laisser tomber en arrière contre le matelas lorsqu'un mouvement dans la pénombre attira son attention. Ce n'était pas un mouvement de sommeil, ni celui d'un rêve. Naoya était réveillé. Sans doute, comprit-il à sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il était pourtant presque deux heures du matin.

"Naoya ? Tu ne dors pas ?"

La respiration de son frère s'arrêta pendant une seconde, comme s'il était surpris, puis elle reprit et il ne répondit rien.

"Naoya..., soupira le frère aîné, qui avait compris le problème."

Sans un bruit, il se releva et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit de son cadet. Il fixa un moment sa forme étendue dans le noir, effleurant l'idée de le secouer par l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Puis, il se ravisa. Vu la situation, il valait probablement mieux choisir un angle d'attaque beaucoup plus doux.

Le jeune homme souleva donc la couverture et se glissa dans le lit avec son frère. Naoya sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Naoto attendit un instant, puis il le prit dans ses bras. Sa tête vint naturellement se glisser contre la nuque de son petit frère, ses mains se nouèrent autour de son ventre. Naoya se tendit et se décrispa dans la seconde, puis il soupira.

"Naoya. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, exactement ? murmura Naoto d'une voix douce. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous."

Naoya acquiesça mais ne répondit toujours rien. Naoto ne pouvait certes pas lire dans les pensées comme lui, mais il connaissait si bien son jeune frère que c'était tout comme. Et, s'il ignorait ce qui lui était exactement passé par la tête, il en devinait les grandes lignes.

"Naoya. S'il y a une seule personne au monde qui compte pour moi, c'est bien toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Un long silence lui répondit, au bout duquel, à son grand soulagement, la petite voix de Naoya finit par chuchoter :

"Oui...

-Tu peux le sentir, alors lis en moi pour savoir si je mens. Tu verras que je dis la vérité, Naoya. Personne ne nous séparera jamais. Ni cette femme. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre."

Naoya ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais son corps se relâcha contre celui de son frère. Soulagé, Naoto sourit et raffermit sa prise autour de son ventre. Il se blottit contre le dos de son petit frère et laissa sa tête reposer contre ses cheveux bruns. Et il sut, à la façon dont la respiration de Naoya devint aussitôt lente et profonde entre ses bras qu'il s'était enfin endormi.

* * *

**Tsuzuki et Shouko **(inspiré de Tomodachi Life alias Friendships Simulator)

Ni Shouko ni Tsuzuki n'étaient très bavards. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient rêveurs. Shouko se satisfaisait tout à fait d'un ami qui la laissait s'évader au plus profond de son esprit, et Tsuzuki aimait la compagnie de cette jeune fille qui ne lui posait jamais de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Et, en tant que meilleure amie, Shouko se trouvait à ses côtés en cette journée bien déprimante où il aurait aimé être avec la fille dont il était amoureux, mais malheureusement, c'était impossible.

"Ce n'est pas une chance que tu as eue, Tsuzuki, de naître avec cette attirance irrésistible pour les jeunes filles, déclara Shouko d'une voix douce."

Tsuzuki grimaça. Non, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait bien conscience que c'était tendancieux, dégoûtant, certains diraient même tordu. Et il aimait comme son amie n'employait jamais de mots aussi durs, ne le jugeait jamais. Car cette attirance ne faisait pas de lui un pervers ou un monstre. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Il avait juste eu la malchance de tomber amoureux de l'une de ses élèves.

"Je sais que Sakie-san t'aime aussi, le rassura Shouko, comme si elle lisait dans ses remords. Seulement... entre vous, ce n'est pas possible. Tu le sais bien.

-Oui..."

Abattu, Tsuzuki jeta un coup d'oeil morose au fond de son verre. Ils n'avaient pas pu se rendre dans un bar, comme dans les films américains, car après tout Shouko n'avait que dix-sept ans. Mais le café était presque désert, comme il se doit dans ce genre de situation.

Shouko dévisagea son ami, bien consciente de ses tourments intérieurs. Elle savait que retrouver Sakie dans la réserve du gymnase lui suffisait jusqu'à présent, mais qu'hélas il n'aurait jamais davantage. Au fil des semaines, tout ça finirait même par s'effriter, puis par disparaître. Elle savait que l'Ark le traquait.

"Tsuzuki. Tout ira mieux bientôt, je te le promets, dit-elle en posant dans son dos une main compatissante."

Le professeur leva vers elle un regard mi-amusé, mi-dépité par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Tu en sais toujours bien plus que tout le monde et avec plusieurs coups d'avance, n'est-ce-pas ? releva-t-il, désappointé. Parfois, je me demande si tu ne viendrais pas d'une autre planète."

Shouko eut un sourire étrange.

"Qui sait..., murmura-t-elle."

Tsuzuki haussa les épaules et fixa de nouveau le fond de son verre.

"Enfin... Si tu dis que ça ira mieux bientôt, je te crois, conclut-il. Je peux toujours te faire confiance, avec ces choses-là."

Shouko acquiesça. Elle avait le sentiment que préciser ses paroles (c'est-à-dire, avouer à son ami que, bientôt, les choses iraient mieux car il serait mentalement détruit, annihilé, et donc incapable de se faire du souci à propos de quoi que ce soit), serait inutile. Tsuzuki le savait déjà. En tout cas, c'était ce que son attitude et son regard énigmatique laissaient à penser.

"En tout cas, c'était sympa de se revoir, ajouta le professeur. J'ai bien l'impression que ce sera la dernière fois. N'est-ce-pas ?"

Shouko acquiesça de nouveau.

"Dans ce cas, au revoir, conclut Tsuzuki. J'avais envie d'être un peu seul, de toute façon.

-Oui. Au revoir, répondit Shouko d'une voix douce."

Une seconde plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne sur le banc à côté de lui.

* * *

**Mikuriya et Nishikido **(son pote, là)

A cette heure-ci, en ce jour de l'année, le bar était désert. Non pas que Mikuriya fût particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de se trouver là plutôt qu'avec une personne qui partagerait hypothétiquement sa vie, mais c'était probablement sa dernière Saint-Valentin à Tokyo. Les lumières, les couleurs, l'immensité de la ville, le brouhaha de la foule... il n'était pas certain que tout ça lui manquerait. En tout cas, pas au début. Car Mikuriya avait décidé de se retirer du monde.

"Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Nishiko, perché sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux, toutes ces expériences.

-Il le faut, répondit platement le scientifique en reposant son verre. Je veux en apprendre davantage sur le cerveau humain et ses pouvoirs. Je demeure persuadé que, un jour, ces connaissances pourront être utiles à l'humanité.

-Je comprends..."

Nishikido reposa son verre vide. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à cet homme qu'il considérait comme son ami et affirma :

"Je vous aiderai dans votre entreprise. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, que ça ait ou non un rapport avec vos recherches, faites-le-moi savoir.

-Merci, Nishikido. Je sais que votre aide me sera très précieuse.

-Tant mieux."

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. C'était le 14 février et il faisait nuit dehors. Et ces journées, les journées comme celles-là, où il semblait se jouer si peu et tant de choses, avaient toujours l'air brèves, si brèves.

* * *

Je suppose que ça doit mettre un peu mal à l'aise, ce couple Tsuzuki x Sakie que j'ai dépeint à plusieurs reprises (mais quand je vois tous les ships que font les gens, celui-là c'est franchement pas le pire -et en plus il est canon). Simplement, j'aime ces deux personnages. Alors, certes, Tsuzuki pense un petit peu trop aux plaisirs de la chair, et il fantasme sur ses élèves. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, que Sakie a quand même dix-sept ans, qu'elle trouve du réconfort dans leurs petites aventures en plein milieu de la réserve du gymnase, et que Tsuzuki a quand même trahi une société toute-puissante pour elle. Donc, moi, je dis oui.

Rima, je le dis surtout pour toi parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce couple x3


End file.
